


The Tales of Grimwere Grimoire: Oblivion

by TheChapelsCrow



Series: The Tales of Grimwere Grimoire [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Adventure, Dark Brotherhood (Elder Scrolls) - Freeform, Elder Scrolls Lore, Father-Son Relationship, Found Family, M/M, The Dark Brotherhood (Elder Scrolls) - Freeform, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24123616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChapelsCrow/pseuds/TheChapelsCrow
Summary: The tragic and ever-gory tales of Grimwere Grimoire. Grimwere wakes from a 50-year slumber in the hands of the Dark Brotherhood, a family well-suited to his skills and state of being. But after a series of vivid nightmares, a contract takes an interesting turn and Grimwere takes the places in a prophecy he never wanted to be a part of.
Relationships: Hero of Kvatch | Champion of Cyrodiil/Martin Septim, Hero of Kvatch | Champion of Cyrodiil/Vicente Valtieri, Male Hero of Kvatch | Champion of Cyrodiil/Martin Septim
Series: The Tales of Grimwere Grimoire [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740616
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	The Tales of Grimwere Grimoire: Oblivion

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT! 
> 
> This story is one of two Grimwere Grimoire tales that will be updated alongside each other. While I originally meant for the series to be read with Oblivion as Book 2, I have changed the series so that it can be read chronologically as well. If you would prefer to read it in the non-linear order, please hop on over to The Tales of Grimwere Grimoire: Skyrim. Or feel free to read them side-by-side as well!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this story :) I hope you enjoy it!

Grimwere stumbled away from the sewer grate to a dock on the lake that surrounded the Imperial City. The morning sun burned his eyes after his journey through the dungeon and sewers, and his mind reeled as he recounted the events of the last day and a half. His wrists ached from the shackles and his ribs and head were sore. He could feel dried blood in his nose and taste it on his lips. The last thing he remembered before his arrest was staring at a man with glowing eyes and a crimson dribble running down his chin, and then someone screaming for the guards. After waking on the floor of the prison cell, everything had fallen to chaos. The Emperor saying he was a part of some prophecy, assassins, goblins, tunnels beneath the city, Emperor Uriel’s death, the Amulet of Kings…

_“The Emperor saw something in you. Trusted you. You must find Jauffre.”_

Grimwere gripped the top of a post at the end of the dock and pulled the Amulet of Kings from his pocket, dangling it before his eyes. He had thought seeing it would make everything more grounded, but the sun dancing on the golden chain and shattering into a thousand glimmers within the ruby only made it seem more dreamlike.

_“Only you can stand against the Prince of Destruction and close shut the Gates of Oblivion!”_

His hand trembled. He was a farmhand from Kvatch that spent his days running crops to the market and cutting wood. How could someone like him stand against anything? He knew some magic, but only a handful of mysticism and illusion spells, none of which would be useful in a battle. He could swing an axe to split logs, which had proven useful against the goblins in the tunnels, but how long would blindly swinging an axe serve him well?

_Find Jauffre. And close shut the Gates of Oblivion…_

_Can I do this?_

Grimwere clenched his hand tightly around the golden chain.

_I need to go back to Kvatch first. I need to tell Martin what's happened._

“Oi!”

Grimwere lowered the amulet. A man in fur-lined armor stood across the water with a bow at full draw. A ripple went through him. The thud came after the arrow. The amulet slipped through his fingers and landed in the deep blue water. Grimwere fell against the lamp post as iron coated his tongue, and soon he joined the amulet in the lake.


End file.
